The Saddest Sting
by awsomekelly
Summary: It's prom night for Percy. nothing could go wrong. except a single car accident that percy was responsible for sent the death of his friend Rachel. And percy blames himself for her death. will this mistake tear him apart? Rated T for very little language.
1. Getting Ready

**A/N: OK. This story is set after TLO except i didnt make Rachel the oracle. If she was it would pretty much ruin the whole story. i do respect constructive critosism. NO FLAMES PLEASE! it is my first story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! if i was they wouldnt call it FANfiction, would they?**

**PPOV**

It started out as a very happy day. It was Suppose to be one of the happiest nights of my junior year in high school. Prom Night.

I was taking my girlfriend Annabeth, Of course. My best friend Grover couldn't take his girlfriend, Juniper because she was a tree nymph and couldnt go very far from her tree. My friend Nico was only able to go because he was taking a junior named Bella. she was this weird punk chick who liked to do voodoo magic on all of the teachers to make us have less homework. Yep, I think she's a perfect girl for Nico. And my friend Rachel was taking her new boyfriend, Randy.

To tell you the truth I didnt like Randy that much. He was a player, and I knew he would end up hurting Rachel in some way. He was a buff guy who was captain of the basket ball team. he had blonde hair and had just gotten a buzz cut which made his ears stand out so he kinda looked like an elf. He was always so sure of himself. like I said, I didnt like the guy.

Grover and i went tux shopping (technically tux renting) today after school. I could tell grover was a little bummed that Juniper couldnt come. but i tried to tell him to atleast act happy during the prom.

"Im gonna be the only one there who doesn't have a date!" he said after we bought our tuxes and left the store.

"is that really what you're concerned about?" I asked. "I thought you were upset that Juniper couldn't come."

"I am, Percy. But i'm gonna look so pathetic."

"Grover, i'm sure you're not going to be the _only _one without a date. I mean, alot of people werent asked."

"The people who weren't asked arent _going _Percy!" he said.

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. the people who didn't get asked or just didn't want to go weren't going. hey, I was trying to do a nice thing for him. it's not my fault he feels too guilty to ask anybody else.

"I'll tell you what, if you want to you can dance with annabeth if she agree's." I told him

"Really Perce? you'd let me dance with your girlfriend?" he asked

I nodded. I knew that Grover wouldnt try anything because he and annabeth have known each other for a longer time than I have. They're more like brother and sister than anyone i've ever known.

Suddenly, I realized we were still standing outside the tux store. I knew Annabeth would still be dress shopping with Thalia and Rachel, so we decided to get some lunch without them. we got into my truck and drove to the nearest McDonalds. we ate quickly just in case Annabeth didnt finish earlier than i thought she would and start to wonder where i was (i was her drive home).

We walked out and i saw Annabeth waiting outside of the mall. she was holding a pretty big bag which probably had her dress inside. i said bye to grover because he had his own car, and walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey, Beautiful." i said with a huge grin on my face. she blushed when she saw me, which I thought was cute.

"Hi Seaweed Brain!" and she gave me a quick kiss followed by a hug.

"Where's Thalia and Rachel?"

"Oh they already left."

I smiled. she had to be home by four and it was already 3:45. we got into my truck and i drove her home.

she kissed me goodbye before she left the car and walked over to her porch taking her bag with her. her dad answered the door. he gave me a smile and I waved. he waved back. I always liked Mr. Chase because he was always so nice no matter who he was talking to. even if it was his daughters boyfriend who have been going out for almost a year.

After I saw Annabeth go inside i got a call from my cell phone. i saw it was Rachel and answered.

"Hey Rachel, What's up?" i asked

_oh nothing. i was just wondering if you could pick me up for the prom tomorrow? _she said

"I thought Randy was taking you."

_he just said he'll meet me there so..._

"Well, maybe you should ask him to take you."

_I dont know. i mean what if he breaks up with me or something?_

"why would he break up with you?"

she hesitated. I guess she was just embarresed because Randy was the only boyfriend she's ever had. and she didnt want to ruin it because she thought he would break up with her by the tiniest little thing.

_ok, fine i'll ask him._ she said.

and with that, we said our goodbyes and I drove home. i know i sound like a complete girl right now but I COULD NOT wait for the prom. I knew Annabeth was going to look beautiful and i just didnt want to wait to see her. i was really excited.

Little did I know that that night would turn out to be one of the worst nights of my life. i would lose almost everything because of it. and the whole thing was my fault.


	2. The Crash

PPOV

I was sitting around in my living room, wearing my tux while staring at the clock.

told me to pick her up at seven. The dance started at seven thirty, and it was six twenty five. My mom walked in and saw me dressed. She grew a huge smile on her face and walked over to me.

"What?" I asked

"Why won't you let me take your picture!" She wanted to really badly. i guess i did look pretty handsome. With my black jacket and sea green tie. Annabeth picked the tie out for me because she said it matched my eyes, and I guess it did.

My mom sat next to me and started telling me about her prom. How she was scared that people would make fun of her because of her date. She was taking the captain of the chess team, and people thought he was a total loser. But when he took her to the dance she found out he was a wonderful dancer and that she was having a fantastic time. i felt bad because i had to make her stop her story, but i had to go pick up Annabeth.

"I'll see ya when the dance is over." i said

"Ok, Honey." she said. i went to my car and drove to Annabeth's.

When i Knocked on the door her Dad answered.

"Hi, Mr. Chase." i said

"Hello, Percy. Make sure to have her back before midnight." he said

i nodded. Then Annabeth came out. she looked incredible. she was wearing a long silk grey dress. "Wow!" was all that came out of my mouth.

She laughed. "Bye Dad, i'll see you later." Then she hugged her dad goodbye.

"You look amazing." i said while walking to the car.

"Thanks. and is that the tie i picked out for you?" she asked

"Yep." she smiled. Then we got into the car and drove to the dance.

The dance seemed to go by really fast. it was already nine thirty and it seemed like only fifteen minutes have past.

I was sitting alone watching Grover and Annabeth dance. I had to keep my promise to Grover of course.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Rachel and Randy sitting at their table laughing like crazy. i could see randy giving her sips of vodka. i always thought Rachel would be smarter than that. i guess i was wrong.

* * *

When the dance finally ended, Annabeth and i were walking over to my truck. suddenly, Randy pulled up infront of us with Rachel and Grover next to him.

"Hey Guys, Hop in i'll take you home." he slurred out most of those words.

"No thanks Randy, your drunk." i said

"Fine then you could drive." i hesitated. i didnt want to have Grover and Rachel be brought home by a guy who's so drunk he can't even say a complete sentence correctly. so i decided to get in the truck with Annabeth right behind me.

Randy and Rachel moved to the back while standing up. i drove slow at first because i didn't want anything to happen to them. but after about three minutes of driving slow Randy told me to speed up and turn on the radio. and the biggest mistake was... _I listened to him._

I started speeding down the road with no other cars infront of us, behind us, or passing us. the radio was shouting the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz. We were all rocking out to it.

Suddenly, i noticed a dog infront of the car. Grover screamed at me to watch out. i tried beeping at it but it was no use. i swurved out of the way and smashed the side of the car against a tree. the impact was so powerful it made the windows break. i didnt realize i still had my foot against the gas. we rolled forward fast and hit another tree that was knocked over. all that came next was blackness.

* * *

I was woken up by Annabeth shaking me.

"Wha-What happened?" i asked

"We hit a tree." she said while nearly crying. Grover was waking up next to her. he had cuts all over his face, of course we were all still in the car safe. but where was Randy and Rachel?

we each got out, one at a time slowly. Annabeth had a limp in her right leg. and grover had a pretty big cut on his arm. i only had afew cuts and bruises on my face. but other than that i was fine.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said while looking at something in the distance. i followed her gaze over to where i saw a girl lying in a weird position. she wasnt moving.

I ran over to her and tried to move her with Annabeth standing next to me.

"Help me move her." i said

"I..."

"Just help me!" i yelled

she helped me get her closer to me. she wasnt breathing. I wasn't going to let her die. i began to press on her chest and give her mouth to mouth. but she still didnt breathe. i tried healing wer with water with the creek right next to us. but she still wouldnt move.

"Come on, Rache." i said starting to cry. i was trying everything i possibly could.

"I found Randy." Grover said. "He looks ok, he's breathing." i wished so badley that i could say the same for Rachel.

I saw Annabeth calling for someone to help them, and a trucker came and she told him to call the police.

I finally decided that i couldn't help her anymore. i sat next to her body crying, i couldn't do anything else for her. and it was my fault that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was now dead.


	3. Staring

**A/N: Hey people! I know that the first 2 chapters weren't that good but i PROMISE you it gets better! I SWEAR! i think this next chapter will be pretty good but lets find out!**

* * *

**PPOV**

The next few hours were all a blur.

I remember Annabeth crying on the ground. Randy was still unconcious when the police showed up. I remember the police asking us who was driving. When i told them i was, i remember one officer who looked like the chief asked me if i was drinking. i said no. but they still checked.

I remember going to the hospital in a police car, next to me were Grover and Annabeth. Both of them were looking at me, but i had my head against the window. and i wouldnt meet there eyes.

I remember seeing Randy being rushed to the hospital. I think he might have a concusion(**A/N: sorry if thats spelled wrong)** because of the way his head looked. I remember them taking Rachel's body away. and I remember showing up at the hospital.

* * *

My mom walked up to me and she looked like she was crying.

I was sitting on a hospital bed with Annabeth and Grover sitting beside my in Hospital chairs.

"Percy, thank the gods your okay." she said while hugging me. I didn't answer. I didn't hug her back.

"Annabeth, Grover are you guys okay?" My mom asked them. they nodded. "Where's Rachel?" she asked

Then, as if on cue Rachel's parents walked in. I looked up and they saw me. My eyes were screaming IM SO SORRY! and they looked at me confused.

A doctor asked if he could talk to them in private, and they followed him into a room so they could be alone. They closed they door but i could still see them through a small window. But I couldn't hear them of course. the doctor began to talk and Rachel's Mom started crying. Rachel's dad was conforting her while the doctor was still telling them what happened. My mom was watching the whole thing. she turned to me slowly.

"Oh gods." she said with more tears coming out of her eyes. she gave me another hug. i still didn't do or say anything. i wanted to start screaming that the whole thing was my fault. But the smart part of my brain told me not to.

A short, very pretty nurse walked up to me and asked my mom if it would be okay if she went in the lobby to wait for me so she could clean up my face. My mom said yes and left.

Annabeth wouldn't look at me. I knew she thought it was my fault. because it was. I hate that i ruined a family, I hate that probably all my friends are going to hate me. I hate that i'm going to have to live with this for the rest of my life.

* * *

The next day my mom wasn't making me go to school, but i wanted to go. I'd rather be at school than be at home all day and sulking in my room.

When i got to school, everyone and i mean _everyone_ was staring at me. I tried to ignore it. but it was so hard. I saw Grover walk up next to me and smiled. I wouldn't meet his eyes. He was beside me until i reached my locker.

"Hey Percy." He said.

"hi." I said after an incredibly awkward silence

"Are you okay?" He asked. I scowled him.

"What do you think, Grover? look at me!" _Why would he be stupid enough to ask that? _My eyes were blood shot because i haven't even slept for ten minutes last night, i didn't even bother to look at what i was wearing and i didn't brush my hair (I usually don't brush it anyway)

"Sorry!" He said. "I'm just surprised you came to school today."

I sighed. I knew he was just trying to help, but i couldn't help it. I was cranky when I didn't have the sleep i needed, i'm also not the happiest guy in the world when i knew i accidently killed one of my best friends. Grover seemed to know what i was thinking, he gave me a real sympathetic look.

"Percy, you know that the whole thing was an accident right?" He asked.

"The whole thing was my fault, Grover!" I yelled. Everyone started looking at me again. i began to stare at my feet. Grover looked at me up and down. It was like he was trying to decide if he agreed with me or not.

"Percy, don't think that." He said. "It was an accident." I shook my head.

"I coudl've saved her, Grover. Even after the crash i could've saved her if I had gotten to her sooner."

"You were 'freakin unconcious, Percy!" He yelled. People were really staring now. Suddenly, i saw Annabeth walking toward me. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Hey guys." She said

"Hey." Grover and i said at the same time.

"Randy's still in the hospital, he has a concusion and hasn't woken up yet." She said in a small voice. I didn't say anything.

"See! That was my fault too!" i said. Annabeth looked at me like she agreed with me. Which wasn't helping.

"Percy, stop!" Grover said

"The funeral is on Thursday." Annabeth said

"I'm not going." I said

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT!" They both yelled which made me jump.

"I'm not going." I said, and walked away


	4. The Scrap Book

**A/N: Hello! If you're enjoying the story so far(Which i hope you are) I PROMISE that the story gets better When they get to camp! So if your reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! so far i have 6 reviewers. And I know i just started this a few days ago but PLEASE review! I am also SOOOO SORRY that people got confused cause some of it was repeated in the second chapter. I WILL fix that! and don't worry! Percabeth is on its way.**

**I had to Reply to this: To AnnabethIsTheBest- Don't worry, Percy is NOT going to kill himself. He's not going to get that depressed.**

**PPOV**

_**Thursday Night**_

Mom and Paul were getting ready to head to the funeral. My mom was wearing a strapless black dress and Paul was wearing a black suit.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Okay, we'll be back by eleven." My mom said. I nodded again. My mom kissed me quickly on the head and left with Paul closing the door behind her.

I put my back against the door and sat down slowly. I put my head in my hands. It seemed like I was sitting there, without moving, for hours.

* * *

**APOV**

I looked around the church. They were bringing Rachels body down the Isle. Grover was sitting next to me and he was crying, but I tried so hard not to. I saw Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Blofis, but i didn't see Percy. I couldn't believe he was being so selfish! I mean Rachel was one of his best friends! Well I'll admit that I didn't like her the first few years i've known her, but after me and Percy became a couple me and Rachel got along a bit better. _Whatever! _I thought to now I had to focus on Rachels Dad. He was getting ready to make his speech about Rachel. His eyes didn't look that sad. He didn't look like he was in shock, he didn't look sad at all. I felt very bad for Rachel, her own Father wasn't sad at his own daughters funeral. It made tears flood back into my eyes.

* * *

**PPOV**

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I felt like i was going to pass out. But i noticed a small book on my dresser that I haven't touched in months. It was an old scrap book that Rachel made for me after we defeated Kronos.

I skimmed through the pages. Most of the pictures were Rachel and her family on Vacations. But then I reached a page that had pictures of her and I just hanging out. I remembered we went to the carnival together, and she had to take a picture of _everything, _it was _so_ annoying at the time but thinking about it now made me laugh_. _But the pictures that I really stopped to look at was the one that we took in Paul's Prius right before Blackjack landed on it last summer. We were both smiling with our heads together. I smiled remembering the moment.

That's when I, Percy Jackson, started to cry like a baby. I started crying so hard I could barely breathe. And I kept crying until I blacked out with the scrap book still on my lap.

* * *

**SALLYPOV**

When we finally came home from the funeral it was already past midnight. I hoped that Percy was asleep so that he didn't know we got home later than we should've.

I went in his room to check on him. He was asleep, but when i got closer I noticed wet streaks on his face and his nose was red. I moved the small book off of his lap and i noticed that it was the scrap book Rachel gave him last year. I closed it and covered Percy with his blanket. I left his room while closing the door behind my with the book in my hands. Seeing him suffer like this broke my heart. Grover told me that Percy blamed himself for Rachels death just because he was the one driving. I thought at the time that it ws rediculous, but now I think it's understandable for him to think that. Even though the whole thing was an accident.

I walked into the kitchen and caught Paul drinking out of the milk carton. When he saw me he immediatley put the carton back in the fridge, which made me laugh.

"How is he?" Paul asked

"He's been crying." I replied with a sigh.

"Why do you think he didn't want to go to the funeral?"

"Grover told me that he blames himself for what happened."

Paul shook his head. I could tell he was thinking the same thing that everyone else was thinking, that that's rediculous.

"Maybe..." He started to say.

"Maybe what?" I asked

"Maybe we should take him to see a Psychiatrist."

I shook my head. "You know he wouldn't want to! Right now I just think it would be best if we didn't do anything right now. Besides school is ending in two weeks and after that he's going to camp. So maybe it'll help him forget about it when he's training."

Paul nodded, But i could tell he didn't agree with me. I'm having a hard time believing it myself, but I had to believe it. I wanted my son to be okay.

"I'm going to bed." I said and walked to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, probably not my best but like I said, I PROMISE it gets better when they get to camp. LIKE SUPER SWEAR PROMISE (I know, lame)**


	5. Rachel's Dad

**A/N: HELLO! I wanted to say thnx to the people who reviewed, and I would like to reply to some of them.**

**Reply to All4Percabeth: Yes I did watch the Jack and Bobby episode, I did not intend to make the accident similar to the episode but somehow it sounded alot like it.**

**Reply to BlackHawk1997: I'm a redhead... :( Thanks. Think before you type.**

**PPOV**

The next day at school Annabeth was ignoring me. Obviously she was mad at me for not going to the funeral, but she had no idea what it was like for me.

At lunch Grover sat next to me, he tried to make small talk with me but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Percy, just talk to Annabeth." He said randomly

"Why?" I asked

"Because, things aren't right with you two."

"She's mad at me."

"Then make it right." He made it sound so easy. But it wasn't easy at all.

"Well camp is in afew weeks. I'll talk to her then."

Grover shook his head. He had no idea what I was going through. I wasn't over the guilt and I wouldn't be for a long, long time.

"Perce, just get over the Rachel thing all ready!" He practically yelled

I stood, "You know what? You would never be able to get over it if you were me!" I yelled back. People were staring. I sat back down and continued to eat my lunch without meeting Grover's eyes.

"Look man, i'm sorry." He said. I looked at him, but before I could reply Paul came over to me holding a note.

"Percy." He said

"Hey Paul, what's up?" I asked

"Someone is here to see you in the office." Confusion covered my face. Who wants to see me?

I got up and followed Paul to the office. When we arrived he handed me the note. When I walked in I saw a man with fading red hair, he was wearing a buiseness suit and he looked really, really angry. It was Rachels father.

"Hello Percy." He said

"Hi Mr. Dare." I said while shaking his hand.

"I understand that you were never questioned by the police about the accident." This confused me even more. The police never called and my friends never told me that they were questioned. I've never been in a situation like this so I had no idea that we even had to be questioned. Which is what I told Mr. Dare.

"Which is why I brought a detective for you to be questioned now." He said. I nodded slowly, still very confused. But then a man came up from behind Mr. Dare and introduced himself as Detective Hoffman**(A/N: I was watching Saw 4 while I was writing this so I just chose that name.) **He told me that he had to take me to the police station to be questioned. I just nodded, I was getting really nervous and I didn' know why.

"I don't have to leave in a police car, do I?" I asked. He nodded. Oh great! This was definatly going to make a scene outside of the school. And people were probably going to think that I was getting arrested.

Detective Hoffman took me outside. Since lunch was still going on there were some people who liked to sit outside, so afew people were still eating in the front. They were all looking at me from the time that I came out of the school, to the time that I got in the back of the police car. It was nerve racking to have so many faces staring at you and not to scream at them saying that your not in trouble. That was probably one of my least favorite moments at school.

When we _finally _made it to the police station, there was sweat running down my face. _Why was I so nervous?_ I asked myself.

Detective Hoffman led me to a room with one table with one chair on each side. He told me to take a seat, I did. He said he would be back in afew minutes, as soon as he left I put my head in my hands. There was a small single window next to me showing me the hallway. Mr. Dare was glaring at me angrily. I had a feeling that he was going to be watching and listening the whole time.

It took nearly thirty minutes for detective Hoffman to come back to the room. He told me to tell him what happened from my point of view. So I did. I told him everything, from the part where Randy was getting Rachel drunk, to the part when the crash happened. All that Detective Hoffman did was nodd. When I finished he didn't say anything, he just sat there for afew minutes.

"Well, your story matches what your friends said." He said

"Then can I leave now?" I asked

"What about your friend Randy?"

"What about him?"

"Well you haven't mentioned what happened to him during your story."

"My friend Grover found him laying on the ground unconcious but he was fine, can I leave_ now_?" I said so fast I could barely tell what I said.

He shook his head. He told me He would be back in afew minutes again. I waited. My palms were getting sweaty. I hated waiting in police station, I felt awkward and out of place. When he finally came back he told me that my parents were waiting for me outside. I walked out as quickly as I could and got into te car without saying anything to my parents.

When I got home I went to bed right away. I couldn't wait until camp so that I could get away from all this crap. I fell asleep dreaming about how much fun I was going to have to finally be back there.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but give me a break! I had a bit of writers block. Anyway i'm crossing my fingers that i'm going to send them to camp for the next chapter! I probably am so DONT WORRY! **


	6. Camp and a battle

****

A/N: Okay. From all of the reviews i've gotten I have noticed alot of Rachel haters. If you do hate rachel than this might not be the story for you, but if you are enjoying the story than you're just gonna have to deal with it. Rachel is a big part of the story. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! And sooo sorry for not updating yesturday. School shopping the day before school starts. Not a very good thing to do at the last minute!

**PPOV**

When the last day of school came everyone had a smile on their face, even me. Annabeth had barely talked to me the past few weeks but she still smiled at me acting like my presence didn't bother her, but I could tell she didn't like being around me lately.

When the last bell rang everyone was acting like they were in the movie High School Musical 2, because they all through there books in the air and started dancing. It was actually a really funny sight if you just stop and look at everyone.

I walked outside with Grover and Nico by my side. Nico knew about the accident but he didn't push me to talk about it. When I got to my car I noticed Annabeth walking towards me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What's up?" I asked

"Am I not aloud to see my boyfriend without there something being "up"? She asked

"No, of course you are it's just you've been acting kind of distant lately." She frowned, and nodded.

"Well I was surprised you didn't go to Rachel's funeral." She said

"I just didn't want to go." I said

"Well jee that's a good reason." Sarcasm filled her voice.

"Hey, It's not my fault! I just didn't want to go, okay? I said while shrugging angrily.

"Well you still should've gone! Rachel was one of your bet friends!" I stared at her. she just didn't get it.

"Whatever." I said. Then, I got into my car and drove home to get ready for camp without another word said.

When I got home my mom was waiting for me at the door.

"Hi?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Want me to help you pack?" She said. I nodded

While we were packing we didn't say anything at first. It was a very awkward silence for about five minutes, until my mom asked,

"Is everything okay with you and Annabeth?" I nodded slowly, even though I could tell my mom didn't believe me. She could see right through me, which was pretty scary sometimes.

"Everything is just...fine." I said after a thirty second silence. She looked at me and sighed.

"Percy, I'm your mother! You know you can tell me anything." She said

"Can we just drop it!" I nearly yelled and felt bad instantly after. I began packing again after a long silence and she still helped. I wanted so badly for things to be okay with me and Annabeth, but it wasn't and I couldn't do anything right now to change a thing.

* * *

The next day I was putting my stuff in my truck to leave for camp. My mom gave me a small hug before I was about to leave. Paul was working. I know, a teacher who works in the beginning of summer, I don't know. He just left about twenty minutes ago saying he was leaving to work early for next year. I thought that it was pretty stupid. I said bye to my mom and drove to camp.

It took me around 45 minutes to get to Half-Blood Hill. I unloaded my stuff and brought it to my cabin. When I got there I was greeted by Chiron. He gve me a sympathetic face and I could tell that he knew about Rachel. I only smiled at him while unpacking my stuff. He just said welcome and reminded me what time dinner was served. I thanked him and he left. I sighed, relieved that he didn't talk about the accident.

When I was done unpacking my stuff I looked at my watch. Dinner was served at seven and it was already six forty five. So I decied to head down afew minutes early.

While I was walking down to the dining hall I noticed Thalia in the Archery range. she decided to quite the hunters for some reason that she didn't tell me about and that's why she was at school. I felt happy knowing that she was here since we've become alot closer over the years.

When I reached the dining hall afew people were already there. Including Annabeth. She was sitting at her table eating and not even noticing me at first, but when she did she stared at me for afew seconds but then continued to eat. I grabbed some food- not caring what I got- and sat down at the posiedan table alone.

I ate quickly so that I could go to the beach before curfew so that I could actually relax atleast once this month. Water always made me feel calm. Of course it would for the sun of posiedan.

When I finished eating I hurried over to the beach. When my feet touched the water I felt a touch of happiness inside me. And of course the moment had to be ruined by a certain someone with blonde hair walk up to me.

"Hey." Annabeth said plainly. I would expect her to still be mad at me for what I said yesturday and then just leaving. But she seemed more sad than angry right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you were okay." She said looking sadder and sadder.

I didn't say anything for a while. I wanted to ask her... I couldn't. I knew it was stupid. I knew that she would probably say absolutly not just to make me feel better. But what if she didn't say that?

"Do you... Blame me for what happened to Rachel?" Why did I ask that? What if she said yes? But she didn't say anything. She just froze there for what seemed like hours which was alot worse than saying yes in my book.

"Percy..." She trailed off.

"I knew it!" I said, walking away from her.

"Percy wait!" She yelled while grabbing my shoulder. "I don't blame you at all!" I paused, but for only two seconds, then kept walking.

When I finally reached my cabin I noticed that Annabeth Hadn't followed me. I felt a whole different mix of emotions. I knew Annabeth blamed me the whole time from the first time I spotted her in the hallway the day after the accident. I felt incredibly tired after that for some reason. So I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day I found a note on my cabin door asking me to head to the Arena ASAP. So I got dressed, put on my armor and started to walk toward the Arena. When I arrived I noticed nearly all of the campers were there. I saw Annabeth sitting with all of her siblings and talking to Malcom. I sat down next to Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Hey guys, What's going on?" I asked them. They both shrugged.

"We don't know dude." Said Travis

"Yeah, but the whole camp has been asked to come." Said Connor. I nodded. I kind of figured that since nearly everyone was here. I wanted to talk to Annabeth to ask her if she knew what was up. But she probably didn't want to talk to me after what happened yesturday. Suddenly Nico walked in and sat down next to me. He asked me what's going on and I just shrugged.

Then, Grover came in. He walked up into the front of the Arena and told us to be quiet because he had an anouncement.

"Okay." He started, "Starting today we will be having a sword fighting contest. We will have each of you battle one another for a month and the two campers who won the most battles will battle each other. Whoever wins will be the altimate champion and will not have showers first for there cabin, it won't matter if they pass cabin inspection and will be rewarded with _five hundred _gold dracama's."

The rewards got everyones attenchion. I could tell that no one was happy about battling for a whole month everyday but _everyone _wanted to win.

"As a demonstration I would like to call up Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Grover said.

Then everyone grew quiet. They all knew about the accident. So I guess they knew that it was awkward between Annabeth and I. We both stood anyway and got to the front of the Arena next to Grover. We were just standing there looking at each other for a while until Grover yelled "GO!"

And we started battling. For a while it seemed like we were going in a pattern. I would jab her, She would jab me. But that changed when she noticed a weak spo on me and slashed at my hand. Blood was trickling down my palm and it stung alot. But I didn't care. I kept fighting. Finally after a while I noticed she wasn't blocking her legs. So I tripped her with my sword and pointed the tip of it at her throat. The air was filled with gasps from the campers. Not because of me beating her but because I felt an anger toward her. I don't know why but I felt incredibly angry that she blamed me for the accident even though I blamed myself. So I did the stupidest thing I probably would've ever done in my entire life, I said "Not even Athena could stop me from regretting doing that."

The whole room was filled with more gasps and wide eyes. The Athena cabin were giving me death glares and Annabeth's face was filled with embarrisment, anger, and-of course-hatred.

I ran out of the Arena. With Annabeth running after me.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me

"For everything!" I yelled while facing her.

"How could you say that to me in front of the whole camp?"

"Because of the accident!" By now all of the campers were starting to come out of the arena and formed a crowd.

"You blame me, don't you?" I asked

"Percy, of course not!" She yelled

"Yes. You. DO!" I screamed. I felt my anger rising. _Why was I so mad? _I thought to myself.

"FINE!" she screamed. "I do! When you were getting out of the car you COUL'VE gotten to her sooner, but you didn't! And you probably could've saved her with water if you tried hard enough!"

I froze. These were the exact words that I had said just a couple of weeks ago to my mom, and Grover. But, when Annabeth said it I realized how stupid I sounded blaming myself. I tried everything I could to bring her back. And I could'nt have possibly gotten to her sooner because I was unconcious and was hurt. Realized that I was wrong and that it was _not_ my fault.

"I tried _everything_, Annabeth!" I said lowering my voice

"And you didn't even show up to her funeral!" She said yelling over me. That she was right about. I should've gone, but I wasn'tfocused on that right now.

"But It wasn't my fault!" I screamed. Now nearly every person at camp were surrounding us. And I'm not only talking about the campers. I'm talking about satyrs, naiads, nymphs, you name it. They were all there watching us.

"Just tell me Annabeth, Do you want to break up? Yes or no?" I said. She didn't reply, she just stared at me breathing hard from yelling so much. Finally Chiron came up pushing by everyone and yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

No one answered. Chiron was _very _scary when he got angry. I began to walk away until Annabeth yelled, "Percy!"

"WHAT?" I screamed. she stared at me for afew minutes. No one said a word, not even Chiron.

"Yes." She finally said after about a minute of silence. I nodded slowly, and walked away pushing myself through the croud.

_Did I really just do that?_ I asked myself. _Did Annabeth and I really just break up?_ Of course we did. And I was still very angry at her, but I couldn't help but feel sad also. I just lost another one of my best friends. And I did it with pure anger toward her. That, I think was just a little bit worse than losing Rachel.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWW! They broke up! Please don't hate me people! I mean, come on! You allllllllllll saw this coming! and dont say you didn't! Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! If you liked it, If you hated it. PLEASE TELL ME. just no flames PLEASE!**


	7. The Cut

****

A/N: ROUGH DAY AT SCHOOL! yesturday I got out early cus of the heat, haha luck me huh? But 2day we got soooooooooo much work :( :(  
:(

**:( :( :( feel srry for me! But u all who are enjoying the story better be happy cus I worked my butt off on this chapter! srrry i'm bragging. I had the idea of this chapter in my head b4 I evn started writing the story! so this is kinda imptortant! soooo anyway on with the STORY!**

**I find no need to disclaime becus I wouldn't be on this site if I did own PJO. but I don't, so I am...**

**PPOV**

After that day no one at camp treated me the same. They looked at me like they were disgusted to be around me. Except Gover and Nico acted the same around me.

Annabeth hasn't talked or even looked at me since the break up. But I didn't really care right now. I was focused on the battles that I would have to go through for the next month. I'm not trying to brag, But I was pretty good with a sword. So far I've won the most. I asked Grover who was winning the contest and he said that I was but Annabeth was right behind me. I prayed to Posiedan that I wouldn't have to verse Annabeth after what happened. But I was probably goingto have to battle her anyway.

Lately I've been swimming everyday to build my energy. I usually went swimming anyway, but now i'm doing it more often.

But the reason why I wanted to win so bad was to show people that I didn't care anymore about the accident. I mean I did care, but I'm not going to lt it ruin my life. It was also to show that I was okay with the break up between Annabeth and me. Sure I still loved her, but we were done and that's the end of it.

Now, It's been about two weeks since the battling started and people were just starting to adjust to it. Including me. It seems like everyday is a pattern now. Eat, battle, sleep, eat, battle, sleep. And has been going on ever since we started. So far I have beaten both of the Stoll brothers, Nico, Katie Gairner**(A/N: idk if I spelled that right. srry!) **Thalia, Clarrise and a whole bunch of other campers.

At lunch I didn't eat that much. I was just staring at my food, thinking. I guess you could say that I was having a bad day. I felt sick earlier this morning and now I feel terrible. I had the biggest head ache in the history of biggest head ache's. I did look pretty sick on the outside too. My face was pale, my nose was red and I had sweat trickling down the side of my face.

Then I looked at Annabeth. She was staring at me and she had worry in her eyes. But when she realized I was looking at her she turned her head and continued to talk to her siblings.

I guess maybe she felt sorry for me. But that was hard to believe after what I said to her. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Grover came over to sit next to me.

"Hey Percy." He said

"Hey." I said while trying so hard to not make my voice sound like a frog. But I guess it didn't work because he had the same worried expression that Annabeth was giving me.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded, but he didn't by it.

"No you're not, you're sick." He said

"So?" I asked

"If you're sick Percy, than you can't compete in todays battle!"

"No! I don't care if I'm sick. I'm going to do it." Grover frowned. I knew he was only looking out for me, but I still wanted to do it.

"Fine man, get a huge fever and throw up all over the arena, but don't come crying to me if that happens." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which made me smile.

"I'll see you after the Arena." I said, and left to go back to my cabin.

* * *

I was just getting out of the water and onto the small dock that was part of my cabin.**(A/N: I'm using the cabin that he had in the lightning thief movie. Everything else is the book.) **I laid there for a few minutes until I noticed something move under the water. It might've been just a fish or something but it didn't look like it was. It kind of looked like something sharp and thick. I didn't see t move again, whatever "it" was and decided to just forget about it.

I went to the Arena to get ready for the battle. I still felt horrible but just shook it off at the moment.

When I got to the Arena a few heads turned to me. A few were evil glares, but some were smiles.

Grover told us who we were battling for today. I had to verse kid who looked like she was in eighth grade, and by the look of her camp necklace it was only her second year here. Grover said that her name was Tina and she was a daughter of Demeter. I beat her easily. But I felt like I had to puke after. I asked Grover if I could leave and he said it was fine. I ran back to my cabin. By the time I got thee my sickness moved t my stomach to my head. It hurt so bad I thought Athena was going to pop out of it. Yeah it hurt that bad.

I decided to go to bed early, so I changed into a simple white T-shirt and some sweat pants. I laid down on my bunk and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next day I felt a bit better. I just had a tiny stomach ache and my nose was still alittle red. But, again I decided to shake it off. I didn't go to breakfast because I wasn't hungry. I decided to take a swim instead. So I changed into my swim suit and walked over to the dock.

I swam for maybe three or four hours until I finally decided to get out. I swam toward the dock and when I tried to get up I felt a sudden pain my right side. I screamed from the agonizing pain that began to form. I noticed a bit of blood in the water and began to get scared. I got out of the water which made it sting even more. I saw that there was a _huge_ cut was on my right side. I was bleeding like crazy. I tried to heal it by putting my feet in the water, but it didn't work. It did stop the bleeding a little bit but the cut was still there. I reached down in the water to try to figure out what cut me. I felt a little patch of coral that wasn't there yesturday. I mean it was there yesturday but it wasn't this long or this sharp. It couldn't have grown over night, it was impossible. Someone must've made it. I didn't know who, but someone did. But right now I couldn't focus on that because I was still bleeding. But then it hit me. That's what I saw move under the water yesturday.

I got up when I managed to slow the bleeding down. I went into my cabin and got afew bandages. I wrapped it around the cut and eventually the bleeding stopped. But whenever I moved it hurt. It hurt to stand, it hurt to walk, it hurt to sit down. My whole body hurt. I thought that maybe I should tell Chiron so that he could send me to the Infirmary, but then I thought that if I told him he would stop me from battling. So I decided not to.

I walked around the camp to try and get use to walking around with a huge gash in my side. But I had to limp so that the pain would subside a bit. I saw Annabeth talking with Thalia at her cabin. She looked at me when she noticed I was limping and gave me a sympathetic look. _Why does she care if i'm hurt? _I asked myself. It's not like she cared about me anymore. I noticed that we were both staring at each other for a few minutes. I guess she noticed too because she looked away and continued talking to Thalia. I hated myself now for what I did to her. I was being a complete idiot. Suddenly the agonizing pain returned, so I decided to head back to my cabin to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: While I was typing this I sorta imagined it differently. But I think it's still good. And make sure you payed attention to what happened! It may not of been my best chapter, but it's an important one!**


	8. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: YELLO! soooooo sorry that this is just an A/N but I'm having a tiny bit of writers block. I know what chapter nine is going to be and I know how this story is going to end I just DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO FOR THE 8TH CHAPTER. I'm probably going to end this story on the 12 or 11th chapter. IDK! it depends how long it takes Percy to... NVM YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT! anyway again im sooo srry again! Anyway I was wondering if people had any ideas for what I should do for this next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY! And also I'm probably not going to be able to do anything this weekend. It's LABOR DAY! And my whole family has this HUGE family reunion thing. I'm seeing my cousins and everyone. :) so any HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND PEEPS! **


	9. Healing won't work

**A/N:HEYYY! I just got back from a big family reunion and now I'm at my Grandparent's house. WOW! I finally figured out what to do for this next chapter! THNX TO Annabethisthebest! I was thinking about using all of your ideas except for the last one, but in the end I decided to just use one of them! so thank you  
much for all your help! Anyway on with the story**

**Again I find no need to disclaime because if I was Rick I would not be on this site. That is why they call it FANfiction**

**APOV**

I was talking to Thalia in the front of my cabin after the battles we did today were done. I was on fire! I won every single match so far. I was hoping so badly that I wouldn't have to verse Percy, but by the looks of how good he was doing... Fat chance that I wouldn't have to. Anyway, Thalia and I were just talking about random stuff until she began to mention Percy. I felt my face get hot at the sound of his name.

"You don't really think that the accident was his fault, do you?" She asked

"I don't know." I said

"C'mon Annabeth! Tell me!"

"Can we just drop it please?"

"Not until you answer my question!" I didn't respond. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about Percy, but then again, I'm _never _in the mood to talk about Percy anymore.

"Fine." I said, " No I don't. I was just really angry about what he said to me in the Arena. He embarressed me but I made a _huge_ mistake, Thalia."

There was a short silence between us after that. She was just staring at me for a few minutes.

"So... you still love him?" She asked. I nodded slowly. We sat there for a minute until I noticed Percy passing some of the cabins. He looked hurt. He wasn't at breakfast this morning so I was wondering what was wrong. He was limping on his right leg. I didn't even notice I was staring at him until he looked my way. I blushed a little but it went away quickly as I looked away. He turned and began to walk in the other direction, probably to his cabin.

"You know, if you really feel that way than you should go talk to him." Thalia said. I shook my head.

"I can't. Atleast not now." I said

"I wonder what's wrong with him." I was thinking the exact same thing. I was wondering why he seemed so hurt. I hated not knowing things. But I just couldn't talk to him right now, maybe when the battling is done I will. Just not now.

* * *

**PPOV**

When I got back to my cabin I noticed that the cut started bleeding again. I went to the water to see if it would heal this time but no such luck.

I gave up after a while of wasting all my energy trying to heal it. So, I decided to try to get some sleep. The minute I got onto my bunk the agonizing pain returned to my side. I got up since it hurt so bad and tried to figure out why the cut wasn't healing. There was no possible way the cut couldn't heal unless the coral that I cut myself on was magic or something... Wow! Am I stupid or what? If the coral grew that fast by someone then it had to be magic, magic that prevented my healing powers from working. Magic coral, I realized how funny that sounded and it made me giggle a bit. It might've been because I was so tired from all of the strength that I've lost. But I didn't care, it still made me laugh after days of being depressed.

After a while of managing to stay awake, the pain in my side subsided. So I decided to finally go to bed. It took me less than thirty seconds to fall asleep after I got into my pajamas and onto my bed. I read the clock before I fell asleep, it said 6:30. I stayed awake for three hours because of the stupid cut. So far, this day really sucked.

When I woke up the pain returned instantly. I got up and walked to the bathroom so that I could clean the cut and get some more bandages. I took off my shirt and looked at the cut in the mirror, there was now a small hint of yellow next to the blood. That meant that it was getting infected. I wetted a wash cloth and gently cleaned the cut. After about an hour of failing to try and get the yellow color to disappear I gave up and just put on new bandages. I was almost out of them. That meant I had to sneak into the infirmary and try to steal some new bandages. I was really starting to hate this week.

When I finished bandaging my cut I limped to the dining hall. When Grover saw that I was limping he grew a worried look onto his face. He wallked up to me when I got my food and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." I said casually.

"Then why are you limping?" he asked

"Because..." I hesitated, "because I fell out of my bed this morning and twisted my foot. But i'll be fine." I said that last part quickly.

"Okay." He said slowly, not sounding convinced. I ignored the curious look he gave me and I sat down at my table. Annabeth was giving that same worried look that she was giving yesturday. I was still wondering why she cared because this was only the second time she looked at me since the break up. But I was knocked out of my thoughts when the pain in my side returned again and I let out a painful gasp. A few people looked at me quickly but then returned to their food just as fast. I could tell that as long as I had this cut, things were not going to be easy for me at all.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long and I was expecting it to end with Annabeth and Thalia but then I knew it would be too short. So then I went back to Percy and decided to explain things a little better about the cut he got. I hope you people liked this chapter! cus the next chapter is going to be SO EPIC! I promise! Oh and so srry if this chapter wasn't that good! just an extra chapter so that I could get to the next!**


	10. The Final Battle

**A/N PLEASE READ: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! WOW! That's alot of omg's. Anyway this is where it gets INTERESTING I'm not going to say anything else! SOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE READDDDDDDDDDDDD THISSSSSSSSSSS CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRR! Okay but lets just pretend that the ending of the lightning thief book never happened! I mean the ending with Luke! lets make the ending similar to the movie ending! O.K? O.K! I'm doing that for a reason so just read on! you'll get it when It's finished! O.K! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PPOV**

I was at the beach sitting down near the water. My cut has gotten a lot worse. The infection had increased and now everytime I walk I feel like my bones are on fire. It's been making me feel sick and making me act weird for the past few weeks. I haven't been talking to anyone lately, not even Grover. Just last week he asked me what was bothering me and I just told him to leave me alone. I don't know why a simple cut could make me act this way, but it will eventually go away... I hope.

The past two weeks for the contest have been really tough for me, also. I've still been winning every single battle so far, but after I've won I literally feel like I'm going to pass out because the pain in my right side hurts so much. But tomorrow Grover is going to anounce the two people who have won the most battles, and then I'll have to verse one more person and then this stupid contest will be over. I just hope that I won't get myself killed in the process.

Every night now I've been dreaming about Annabeth and what she said to me last month. I couldn't believe that she said that to me, but then again, I'm the one that ticked her off so it was partly my fault. But hopefully I would get over it eventually, hopefully I would get over _her_ eventually, but that will probably never happen since I see her everyday. I could still try, though.

After a while I decided to get and go back to my cabin so that I could get enough sleep for tomorrow. I limped back to my cabin as slowly as possible. Thanks to the cut it was getting a lot harder to walk, but luckily no one was really noticing.

When I got into my cabin I immediately walked to the bathroom to put on some new bandages. It was becoming a daily routine for me I finished I changed into a plain white T-shirt and sweat pants and got into bed. I prayed to every god that I knew that tomorrow the pain in my side would not hurt as bad so that I could win the last battle for the contest, but I knew not to get my hopes up. When I finished praying I immediately fell asleep five seconds later, still hoping that my pain would stop.

* * *

The next day my side didn't hurt as bad, but it still hurt a lot. I went to the bathroom to get some new bangages, but I realized that I didn't have ay left. I didn't have time to steal some from the infirmary so I decided I just had to deal with a shirt being over the cut. I got up and carefully put a shirt on and got changed into my armor and limped slowly to the Arena. When I arrived most of the campers were already there, including Annabeth. I sat down next to Nico who was staring into space.

"Earth to Nico." I said while waving my hand infornt of his face. He snapped out of it immediately and frowned.

"Hey Percy." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." Was all he said in responce. I could tell that he was just in one of his moods so I decided to let the subject drop. I turned all of my attenchion to Grover who was telling everyone to stop talking and to listen to him. When the whole Arena was silent he began to make his speech.

"For the past month each of you have been battling each other. Many of you did very well, but only two of you have won the most battles out of all of you. After I anounce their names, they will both come up here and hve one last battle versing each other. Whoever wins will be the ultimate champion and will be rewarded with the showers first for there cabin, it won't matter if they pass cabin inspection and they will be rewarded with five hundred gold dracama's."

"Say the names already!" someone yelled from the Hermes cabin. Grover got a really embarressed look on his face but continued.

"Anyway, the two people who have won the most battle's for the past month are Percy jackson and Annabeth Chase.

_Of course,_ I thought to myself.

There were afew gasps and everyones eyes grew wide accept for Grover's. Annabeth was giving me an evil eye. I ignored it and walked to the front of the Arena, Annabeth soon followed. We stared at each other for an awkward fifteen seconds until Grover told us to get our weapons ready. I raised my sword, followed by the agonizing pain returning to my side. I gasped lightly from how much it hurt. Annabeth looked at me strangely while she raised her sword as well.

I was already breathing hard, even though we didn't even start battling yet. I could feel a small fever returning to my head as I got into position. I started to sweat, I could tell by Grover's face that he knew something was bugging me, but luckily he didn't say anything.

We waited until Grover yelled the word "GO!" and we started to fight. I fought as hard as I possibly could with a large cut at my side. Annabeth was already beating me, not even two minutes into the battle. She had nearly tripped me twice with her sword and cut me a few times on my arms, but I managed.

After about five mintues into the battle I began to get into it and I fought harder. The pain subsided a little bit so I was able to fight a lot better. But that changed when Annabeth hit my cut.

I yelled out in pain. I held my side for a couple of seconds before I had to block again from Annabeth's sword. We began to fight again until Annabeth hit my cut once more.

"Gods, Annabeth!" I said nearly screaming. "Please stop hitting my side."

She slashed at my again with her sword, not even noticing that I was in pain.

"Why?" she asked while still slashing at me, " So you can beat me?"

"No!" I screamed. She hit my cut once again. This time I couldn't take the pain. I crashed to the ground while holding my side. I was breathing very hard and it took all my will power not to horribly scream. Annabeth had the tip of her sword pointed at my throat. Grover anounced that Annabeth had won and all of the campers cheered, especially the Athena cabin. But when they noticed I wasn't getting up they turned there attention back to me.

Grover held out his hand to help me up. I took it and I slowly and carefully got up so that the pain wouldn't increase. Annabeth was staring at me with a worried look on her face. I was still breathing incredibly hard, I guess I was kind of making it obvious that I was hurt.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said back harshly, "and why do you care?" Her face looked even more upset. My cut was suddenly making me act weird again, I didn't mean to be acting so angry.

Grover seemed to have noticed me still holding on to my side. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Percy, let me see your side." He demanded.

"No, I'm fine." I said back.

"Well then if you're fine, let me see your side." He said again.

"There's no point in seeing my side if I'm fine." Grover gave me an annoyed look, I could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Percy, just let me see your side!" He said

"No!" I yelled

"Percy! Let. me. see. your side." He said again.

"Fine." I finally said. I knew that he was going to make a big deal out of the cut, but it was nothing I couldn't handle... I guess.

I lifted the right side of my shirt. Grover seemed stunned at first looking at the huge, disgusting, nearly bleeding, yellow cut. Annabeth looked at it as if she were about to barf. All of the other campers had to lean forward from where they were sitting to see it. There was a big amount of gasps and a few people even gagged.

"When and how did you get that Percy?" Grover asked

"Two weeks ago while I was swimming, I hit a sharp patch of coral." I replied

"That's infected, Percy." Annabeth said.

"I know." I said while nodding my head. They still looked shocked at how bad it looked, but after I put my shirt down their looks from worry turned into anger.

"Why didn't you tell Chiron about this?" Grover yelled

"He would've stopped me from training." I said plainly

"That's why i've been seeing you limp everywhere!" Grover said

"um, yeah?" I said, but it came out like a question.

"Percy, do you think this is funny?" Annabeth asked.

"Once again, why do you care?" I asked

"Because you're hurt!" She said

"I'm going to get Chiron." Grover said while starting to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Don't." I said while getting angrier and angrier.

"I have to, Percy!" He said. I looked at him, then I looked back at Annabeth, then I looked at all of the campers staring at me as if I were crazy. I had to get out of there.

I ran out of the arena before anyone could stop me. I took off my armor and threw it on the gound, not caring where it landed. I ran into the forest, eager to get away from everyone.

* * *

**APOV**

How could Percy keep something like this a secret for two weeks? He was badly hurt and it was my fault it was this bad now.

After Percy ran out nobody said a single word. I was going to go after him but Grover stopped me quickly.

"Why was he acting so strange?" I asked

"He's been acting like that for two weeks. Probably right after he got that cut." Grover said

"Well we have to tell Chiron, now!" I yelled

"The rest of you go back to your regular camp activity's." Grover said to the rest of the campers who watched the whole thing. When they all cleared out, Grover and I ran out of the Arena to go find Chiron.

* * *

**PPOV**

I was just walking along the creek in the forest, kicking rocks and pebbles with my shoe. I was just trying to clear my head, my mind didn't feel quite right.

All was quiet until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, but no one was there. I ignored the idea of someone following me and coninued walking. I heard footsteps coming from behind me again. I turned around once more and ended up face to face with probably the worst person that could've shown up right now. Athena

* * *

**A/N: I really do hate cliff hangers. don't you? but not when I'm the person telling the story and I know what's going to happen! mwahahahahah! Anyway. I didn't get as far as I wanted to in the chapter. But if I did get that far then this chapter would be WAY too long! Anyway, sorry that this one took me so long but please review even if you hate me now! REVIEWS ARE _VERY _APPRICIATED! THNX! ;)**

**Awsomekelly is sighning OFF!**


	11. The Sting

**A/N: ! ALL OF YOU WHO LOVE MY STORY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LUCKY I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP THE NEXT DAY! I'm such a good person! I'm fabulous! Who's fabulous? ME! I know I have a big head, that's just the way I am.(Those of you who know me well already know that, and that person knows who i'm talking about!). anyways, this chapter is probably going to be the most important chapter! So u MUST read it. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Larissa. SWEET SWEET BUDDY! (inside joke) Well if you've seen the movie "Meet Bill" with Logan Lerman(LUV HIM) and jessica Alba and that dude Aaron Eckhart, then you will know about the Donut shop "Sweet Sweet". I'm not going to tell you the rest of the joke cus u pretty much already get it.**

**AGAIN, I find no need to disclaime because if I was Rick Riordan then I would not be on the site. THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT _FAN _FICTION! **

**_READ THIS PART OR YOU WILL BE LOST DURING THE STORY_: I've decided to make the ending of the lightning thief in my story like the movie. I've mentioned this before but I'll mention it again. So anyway, The ending of the lightning thief in my story will be the MOVIE ending. You know with the battle with luke. NOT the part with Annabeth and Percy, JUST the battle with Luke. You will understand why once you read this chapter. O.K? O.K! ON WITH THE STORY**

**PPOV**

Athena was staring me down. I felt like I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of my life.

"You have a lot of nerve, _Jackson._" She finally spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"A lot of nerve from doing what?" I asked, not even bothering to bow.

"You have a lot of nerve doing what you've done to my daughter." I looked at her, confusion filled my eyes.

"Are you really this blind?" She asked me, her voice booming with agitation.

"I guess." Was all I said in return.

She was staring at me now as if I were stupid (Which is usually the way she _always_ looks at me)

"You hurt my daughter, and embarressed her infront of the entire camp! And you thought I was just going to sit there and let you get away with it?" She said

"Okay, now I'm confused. What are you trying to tell me?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm the on who gave you that cut! I'm the one who made the coral grow and made it unable to use for your powers!" She nearly shouted. I knew Athena didn't like me dating her daughter, and I knew that she would _beyond_ hate me if I broke up with her like I did. I actually wasn't surprised that she was the one who did this to me.

"That's low! Even for you, Athena!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand. I could not belive I just said that to the goddess of wisdom. Her eyes were now filled with extreme and total anger. I'd much rather stab myself through the heart than have to stare at those horrible eyes ever again.

"You will find out how evil I can be very soon, son of Poseidan." She said, her voice dangerously calm.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled. I heard a small rustling sound coming from behind Athena. I was about to uncap riptide when I saw that it was only a tiny scorpian. I nearly laughed at how small it was. _That's the best she can do?_ I asked myself. Athena must've seen my amused face because her devilish smile turned into a cold frown.

"This is no jokin matter, boy!" She yelled. She said something in greek and the scorpian crawled onto my foot. I was about to stab it but Athena stopped me by saying,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her grin returned. " Any suddon moves and it will attack."

"What does it do?" I asked. By her grin I could tell that this was no ordinary scorpion.

"Once it stings you, you will have three minutes left of your life. If you thought that the cut hurt, you won't be able to imagine how much this will." She replied. **(A/N: I know in the book luke said that he only had sixty seconds to live but I just had to change that. It's my story!)**

I immediatly started to feel terrified. What Athena's doing was making me feel terrible about what I said to Annabeth. The whole fight was stupid, and it was all because of the accident with Rachel. It was stupid of me to blame myself in the first place. And Athena, the person who hates the most out of all of my enemy's helped me figure that out.

"Goodbye Persues Jackson. You will not be missed, atleast not by me." Was the last thing she said after she vanished into thin air.

The scorpion lunged at me. I kicked it away with my shoe, which didn't hurt it at all. I didn't have enough time to bring out riptide and uncapp it before it jumped at me again. I hit it away with my left hand. I brought out riptide and sliced it in half. **(A/N: I know that that's what happens in the book) **

I felt a pain in my hand. I held it up to see a pusy red hole in my hand. The thing got me. My head started to hurt, Athena said about three minutes. I began to run back to camp. I tripped when I began to loose the feeling in my legs. I crawled the rest of the way until I reached the strawberry fields. I fell onto my back and I felt like I could barely breathe.

I heard a yell and a camper ran up to me. My skin began to turn pale, I nearly blacked out right then and there but when agonizing pain came to my chest, the feeling of me faining went away. I breathing grew faster when the felt like my throat was closing.

The camper ran to get help and soon after Grover ran up to me with Chiron right behind him. A few satyrs and Apollo campers came up as well. When chiron saw my condition he knelt down reaching for my shirt. I stopped him because he probably thought that the pain was coming from my cut.

"I-I'ts my h-hand! It's burning!" I managed to yell out. Chiron turned his attention to my left hand. As soon as he looked at it I could tell he knew what did this to me.

"Grover, go grab me a few empty shots in the infirmary." Chiron said. Grover hesitated, but obeyed. More pain came to my chest which made my whole bady ache. I kept groaning and trembling from how much pain it was causing.

**PLEASE READ... Short break**

**A/N: OK. I know that this is more dramatic than what happens in the book but I've decided to do that on purpose. Anyway, READ ON!**

I couldn't recognise any of the campers faces, my eye sight grew blurry. I felt a someone grabbing my right hand. I looked over and I saw Annabeth nearly crying. I smiled at her but she didn't notice, she was focused on Chiron trying to get me to relax. But I couldn't relax from all of the pain that the sting was causing. Athena was right, this was at least a thousand times worse than my cut.

"Percy, can you here me?" Asked Chiron. I nodded.

"Can you see me?" he asked. I nodded again. I yelled out from all the pain that was meeting my chest.

"Where are you hurting?" Chiron asked.

It took me a while to answer him, I was still on the ground with so many people surrounding me. But I finally managed to tell him that it hurt everywhere. His face grew even more worried after that.

Annabeth squeezed my hand which made my breathing speed up even more. Pain shocked through my arm, I wanted to let go but when she saw my face she loostened her grip.

Grover came back after about a minute with a few shots.

"W-what are you doing?" I managed to say.

"We need to get the scorpion venom out." He said, "Annabeth, hold him down."

Annabeth looks really scared, but she held my right arm down while grover held down my left.

I wanted to yell stop but my voice betrayed me. Chiron held the shot like a doctor would and injected it into my hand. I don't think i've ever screamed harder in my entire life. I squeezed Annabeth's hand so hard that she let go. With nothing else to hold onto I planted my nailes into the ground, still screaming.

When he removed the shot from my hand I stopped screaming, but it made no difference for the pain. Annabeth put her hand back in mine, I felt a little better knowing that she was beside me.

"The venom has already gotten into his blood." Chiron told Grover. "Give me the other shot."

"Don't worry Percy." Annabeth kept telling, even though by the look on her face she was worried sick.

"This is going to hurt." Chiron told me. My breathing became a lot faster and harder as I prepared for the worst. Annabeth and Grover held me down once more, Chiron put the other shot into my skin except this time on my wrist. I screamed even louder, the pain increased so much I began to loose the feeling in my entire body. The campers who were staring at me all looked scared. I was squeezing Annabeth's hand a lot harder than before, but she didn't mind this time, right now she was focused on the tears sliding down my face.

When Chiron removed the shot my body didn't hurt as bad, but it still hurt and I still felt like I could barely breathe.

My eyes began to flutter. I felt my body becoming weaker and weaker. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what dying felt like. It made me think about all the people that I didn't get to say goodbye to. My mom, Paul, Poseidan, Grover. But most of all, I wanted to say goodbye to Annabeth. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and how sorry I was. I wanted to be able to speak so badly, but it hurt too much to talk.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth say with her voice cracking, "You have to slow your breathing down!" She cupped her hand on my face, which made me calm down a little. I started to slow my breathing down like she asked me to, and I felt a bit better.

"He will feel pain for the next couple of days, but he'll be okay." I heard Chiron say. Annabeth looked down at me, and she began to cry. I felt incredibly bad about making her feel this way, I didn't have the heart to tell her that her mom did this to me.

"We should move him to the infirmary." Chiron said.

"Why didn't we move him there before?" Annabeth asked.

"If we moved him at all then we would've caused him more pain." Chiron looked at all of the campers still staring at me and told them to g back to there camp activities. More were showing up by the second to see what happened, my screams were probably heard all the way across camp.

I felt my eyes growing heavy. I guess screaming at the top of your lungs can really ware out a person. Annabeth was still holding my hand. I sqeezed it lightly and she smiled. Her face was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. It had one door that had a window with bars on it, and there were chains all around me. I stood feeling completly better, except a small head ache. I've been getting those a lot lately.

I walked up to the door trying to open it, but -of course- it was locked. I looked out the small window on the door to try and figure out where I was. There was a large room outside of the one I was in. Everywhere I looked were machines that looked like they were being used to torture people. Stains of blood were all over each of them.

I heard a few shaky voices coming toward me. I looked to my right, I saw some kind of creature dragging a helpless person by the arm. They were coming right toward me. I backed away from the door. When it opened a young girl around my age was thrown next to me.

"You had it easy, _girl._" The creature snarled. I recognized the creature as one of the three furies. She growled at me. I was about to reach for riptide in my back pocket but it wasn't there. How could it not be there?

The fury slammed the door in my face. The girl laying next to me groaned and spit out a few mouth fulls of blood. I noticed that her bodey was filled with long cuts and gashes. Her face was bloody and cut up pretty bad as well. I helped her up and she would've fell back down again if I hadn't caught her.

I looked at her up an down. She had curly red hair, a few freckles across her nose, and it looked like she was wearing a pink prom dress.

"Rachel?" I asked. She groaned again, she opened her eyes and she immediately gasped.

"Percy!" She yelled happily. She gave me one of the biggest hug's i've ever been given. I jumped in happiness, I couldn't believe it was actually her. A huge grin was planted on my face.

When she pulled away her face become incredibly serious.

"Rachel, where are we?" I asked.

"Are you dead?" was her reply. I shrugged. I had no idea if I was dead, or if I was just dreaming.

"Who did this to you, Rachel?" I asked

"I'm in the underworld. Hades thought I needed a "special punishment." She replied

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"Hades has been doing this to you ever since you died?"

"No, he started doing this about a month ago I think." I was shocked. This had Athena written all over it. But why would she do this to Rachel?

"I know all about you and Annabeth, Percy." She said after a long silence. "I've asked for Iris messages to see you."

"You can do that in the underworld?" I asked. She nodded, "Even when your...dead?" She nodded again. Wow, so I could've sent an Iris message to Rachel this whole time. I really hate this day.

"I saw you telling everyone that the whole accident was your fault, it wasn't Percy." Rachel said

"I know that now." I replied

"I also saw you and Annabeth break up. She doesn't blame you and she never did."

"Yes she does." I interupted her.

"She was just angry because of what you said to her in the Arena. She never stopped loving you, Percy." I wouldn't meet Rachel's eyes. Somewhere deep inside me I knew that that was true, but I just couldn't believe it now. Not after how she acted earlier today in the Arena. But then I remembered how she acted when I was hurt from the scorpion sting. She was crying next to me because of how hurt I was, maybe Rachel was right.

"If you don't believe me, look at her now." She said. Suddenly, a shimery image showed up next to us. I guess it was an Iris message. The image showed Annabeth crying, while holding my hand. I was laying down, passed out next to her in one of the infirmary beds. My hand was wrapped in a huge cast, and I wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see bandages around my cut.

Annabeth's face looked so heart broken, it made me feel terrible. I wanted to cry out to her and say that everything was okay, but I knew she wouldn't hear me.

After about a minute of staring at Annabeth the Iris message went away.

"So... am I dreaming?" I asked

"I guess so. You can never tell in the Underworld." She said

Suddenly, the pain in my hand returned. My whole bosy felt like it was on fire. It was the exact same feeling I had just a few hours ago.

I fell onto Rachel. She was barely able to catch me. The last thing I heard was the sound of Rachel's voice, screaming my name before I blacked out.


	12. Waking up

**A/N: HELLO! ITSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS u guessed it, AWSOMEKELLY! Cus i'm awsome! hahaha. I KNOW I HAVE A BIG HEAD, DON'T THINK I DON'T! well... I have only a few more chapters to go. :( I'm upset because I really enjoyed writing this story. BUT IT'S NOT DONE YET! I'd like to say THNX! to all of the reviews i've gotten. And I'm sorry if this took me a while to post up. but what can I say? I get lazy! I'm a person! I have friends! I have...have... MOVIES! there you go! I love movies! But you all probably don't care. Anyway, that's what I usually do on my free time.**

**Disclaimer: It's called _FAN _FICTION FOR A REASON!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Rainingtearsofchocolate. U never could get enough chocolate could you? JUST LIKE ME! anyway, YOU ROCK RAININGTEARSOFCHOCOLATE! again, JUST LIKE ME! haha.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PPOV**

I woke up to the feeling of complete sickness. I sat up and puked on the floor next to me. When I was done I looked at my surroundings and found myself in one of the Infirmary beds at camp. All of the pain flooded back into my body. I yelled out since it hurt so much and began to breathe heavily. I noticed Annabeth was asleep with her head on the bed that I was on and her hand still connected to mine. I managed a smile, which grew a head ache. If I moved an inch my bones would feel like they were turning to ashes. I layed there still without talking or moving for what seemed like hours.

Finally, I heard the sound of trotting hooves on the hard wood floor of the Infirmary. I turned my head as much as I could to see the concerned face that belonged to Grover. When he saw my eyes that were open he yelled for Chiron. Annabeth woke up slowly, when she saw that I was awake she let go of my hand and left. I wanted to yell to her to stay, but I couldn't speak.

I turned my eyes over to my right hand that was wrapped up with many bandages. I looked completely the same from when I saw myself in the Iris message when I was with Rachel.

Chiron rolled in, for some reason he was in his wheel chair. His eyes said disappointment and worry. Annabeth and Grover walked in behind him and sat in a couple of chairs next to the bed. Chiron only stared at me, without saying anything for the first couple of minutes.

"Your going to feel pain for the next couple of days." Chiron finally spoke, "But ambrosia and nectar should help."

I nodded. Suddenly, I felt the same sickness again in my throat. I threw up once more on the floor beside me. I felt like I could barely breathe, but I still managed to sit up.

"Grover, go get him a bucket." Chiron said. He told one of the Apollo campers to clean up the puke, which he didn't look too happy about.

Annabeth didn't look at me, her eyes looked scared and they were puffy from crying. I felt so bad making her feel like this, I wanted to slap myself.

"You need to know that the infection from your cut increased a lot of the pain. You should've told me about it the minute it happened." Chiron said. I didn't respond, this time it wasn't because of the pain, it was because I didn't want to.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Chiron asked. I still didn't answer and I wouldn't meet his eyes. It was actually a pretty stupid reason why I didn't tell him, or anybody else.

"Tell him, Percy." Annabeth finally spoke. I almost forgot that she was here since she was so quiet the whole time.

"I was being stupid." I said which ended in a groan from the pain in my chest. "I just... wasn't thinking, I guess."

Chiron stared at me for a while. I was pretty sure he knew I was lying. I didn't want to tell him the truth because then I would have to bring up Rachel, and the accident. Which was probably on the bottom of my list for things I wanted to talk about.

"I hope that you've learned your lesson. Next time you're hurt, tell me right away. Or you will regret it." He said.

"I know." I said while nodding. He smiled at me, and told me to get some sleep. He rolled out on his wheel chair with Grover right behind him, leaving me alone...with Annabeth.

She stared at me, I stared back. It was a _very_ long awkward silence until I decided to end it.

"How long have you been here? With me, I mean?" I asked

"Since you passed out." She said painly while leaning forward in the chair she was still sitting in.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded. I knew that it was probably a touchy subject for her too, but I had to bring it up.

"I...Uh...saw Rachel." I said slowly. She looked at me, stunned at first, but then her face turned to worry.

"Wait, how could you see her?" She asked.

"Rachel told me that I might've been dreaming, but she also told me that you can never really tell in the underworld."

"Your such an idiot!" She spat at me, completely changing the subject. Which I was happy about, but I knew that a lecture was going to come sooner or later.

"Annabeth, I know that I messed up. But I'm not the one who did this to my hand, it wasn't an accident." I said as calmly as possible.

"Well then, who did it to you?"

"Uh..." Was my very intelligent response.

"Percy! Come on, just tell me!" She was very close to yelling now. I blinked and let out a sigh. I could feel my head ache getting worse since I've been sitting up so long. I layed back down and sighed again. I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

Right when I thought was about to fall asleep, Annabeth yelled in my face, "PERCY JACKSON, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" I flinched and shot my eyes open, my head ache grew even more.

"Annabeth... you know what? fine!" I said while raising my hands in surrender. She nodded once, telling me to go on. "It... was Athena."

Her face became flooded with anger, and hatred. I don't think it was toward me, since she wasn't looking in my eyes.

"Why?" She asked while gritting her teeth.

"Because of what I said to you last month at the Arena, and for breaking up with you." Annabeth looked even more shocked. She knew Athena hated my guts, but she didn't know that Athena would be _this _low.

"She, um, is also the one who gave me the cut." I said. Annabeth nodded slowly, small tears started to fill her eyes. I reached out and wiped them away. She smiled, I smiled back.

"You know I never blamed you, Percy. The whole thing was a complete accident, I shouldn't have said that to you. I was just angry about what you said, It's not-

"I know." I said, interupting her. Her smile grew wider. But, I again felt that same sick feeling and I held up my index finger telling Annabeth to wait a minute. I looked beside my bed and noticed the bucket that Grover layed out for me, I immediately puked once more.

When I finished I held onto my stomach while laying my head back down. Annabeth didn't seem to mind but I could tell that I just totally ruined the moment.

"Sorry." I said after coughing a few times.

"It's okay. I don't care." Was Annabeth's response. I sighed. I knew I couldn't control getting sick, but gods I wish I could!

"I have to go, you know, talk to my mom. You get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in weeks." She said while getting up.

"I kind of haven't." I replied. She smiled, and left the Infirmary. I had the feeling that she as going to be visiting me later.

I smiled at the thought of things going back to the way they were. With Annabeth and I being together, us battling each other in the Arena, but just for fun and because we want to, not out of anger. With us hanging out at the beach all day, ignoring our regular camp schedules. I just really hoped that we would go back to normal. Well as normal as you can be when your half god, half mortal.

Out of all of my battle scars and cuts and stings, this one- not just from the one on my hand- had to be the saddest. And even though in the end it made me end up in the Infirmary, with the feeling of my bones being on fire and me having to puke every five minutes, I was really happy. And I fell alseep right then and there, with a smile on my face. Knowing that even the saddest of stings, could always get better.

**And of course, all story's last words must say... **

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I know I said that there was going to be a few more chapters... but I just felt like I was suppose to end it right there. If you want another chapter, REVIEW! And I really hope you all enjoyed this story. From the girl who has a big head, awsome friends and a very weird imagination. LUV U ALL!**

**AwsomeKelly, out!**


	13. Athena, and Annabeth

**A/N: OK! THNX! to all of the awsome reviews i've gotten, especially from jahfreenalam! I loved your reviews! thank u SOOOOOOO much! Anyway, I've decided to either make this one the last chapter, or make there be 1 more chapter after this one. Since a few of you wanted to see what happens with Annabeth and Athena, u will want to read this chapter! OK? OK! WHO'S AWSOME? ME! and i'm sooooooo srry that I didn't get this up sooner. I've been focusing on something else... MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! i'm soooooooooo excited because i'm finally gonna be on my teen years! WISH ME A HAPPY B-DAY WHEN YOU REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T I'LL CRY! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my brother, the weirdest person... In the WORLD! and unless you REALLY know my brother than u wouldn't know!**

**Disclaimer: NO NEED but i'll do it anyway! ITS CALLED _FAN _FICTION PEOPLE! **

**PPOV**

I woke up- for the third day in a row - in the Infirmary. I felt almost completely better, except for my head ache that seems to be never ending. Chiron said that I didn't have to go back to training until my head stopped hurting, which might be a while. It was a good thing that I used my right hand for sword fighting, otherwise I wouldn't be able to train until I got the bandages on my hand taken off.

I got up from the Infirmary bed and decided it was time to go back to my own cabin. Chiron said I could leave when I wanted to and when I felt good enough to. And I guess I was. Grover told me that the whole entire camp could here my screams from the day that I got the sting. So pretty much _everyone _at camp knew what happened to me. Except for Mr. D who wouldn't really care at all if anyone told him about it.

My cut was almost healed so I didn't have to limp anymore, so I walked slowly down to my cabin. I got a few sympathetic looks and a few people gave me a pat on the back. The Stoll brothers even came up to me and told me they were glad that I wan't dead. I just said thanks and continued to walk to my cabin.

I sat down on my bunk, enjoying the quiet. But after a few minutes my mind slipped to what Annabeth had talked to me about yesturday.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting up on my Infirmary bed doing nothing except for ocassionally puking every few hours. I felt a whole lot better than the way I felt yesturday, but I still had a small fever. Annabeth came to visit me everyday, whenever she had time to. We still haven't talked about what was going to happen between us yet, and at the moment I didn't want to. I liked talking to her without bringing relationship stuff up. _

_When she sat down next to me I smiled at her, she slowly smiled back._

_"How's your hand?' She asked me that everday._

_"It's getting better." I said casually, while nodding._

_"Good." Then the awkward silence came. It's weird, she usually had something to talk to me about like what she did in archery class or something like that. Of course I didn't have anything to talk about except say how bored I was for most of the day. Which isn't a very exciting topic._

"_Did you talk to Athena yet?" I asked, she shook her head._

_"She says she's been too busy up on Olympus to talk to me at the moment, which I think is just a bunch of crap." She replied. I laughed a little bit at that. But I knew she was lying, she obviously just didn't want to tell me what Athena said._

_"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." I said with a completely serious tone. She sighed, and wouldn't meet my eyes._

_"She said that she would meet me tomorrow at my cabin." She said, her voice was filling with anger and hatred. "I just... don't want to talk to her, after what she did to you."_

_"Well, I'm fine." Was all I could say to her. I knew that this sounded crazy, but I wasn't really mad at Athena. I mean I was not very happy that she tried to kill me, but in a way, I deserved it. I embarressed Annabeth and Athena was just trying to protect her daughter. So it wasn't 100 % her fault that I got _really _badly hurt._

_Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. I was a little upset that I would be completely bored again, but I knew that she had to leave anyway._

_"I gotta go." She said. I nodded, and she gave me a small hug and told me to get better, like she did whenever she had to leave._

_*End Flashback*_

I wanted to know what was happening between her and Athena, they were talking at this very moment. I knew listening to their conversation was wrong, but I couldn't help myslef. I got up and slowly walked over to the Athena cabin.

When I knocked on the door I was greeted by Malcom, Annabeth's half-brother.

"Hey Percy." He said with a smile.

"Hi Malcom, where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Athena showed up just a few minutes ago and then left with Annabeth, but I don't know where they went." I nodded saying thanks, and began to walked back to my cabin. But something stopped me, someone was yelling with anger. It seemed to have been coming from behind the Athena cabin. I walked over to where the yelling was coming from, as quietly as I possibly could. I hid behind a tree and got a pretty good view of what was happening.

"How could you do that to him?" I heard Annabeth say, I could tell just by her voice that she was trying so hard not to murder whoever she was talking to. Even if it was Athena.

"How could _he _do that to _you_?" That was obviously Athena. I walked a little closer to them, trying not to be noticed.

"Get over it mom! I did."

"I will not have you date that boy!"

"I stopped caring about what you think after you nearly killed him!"

"He deserved it!"

"No he _didn't_! And you deserve worse!" I never thought I would hear Annabeth say something like that to her own mother. Well, I've known from experience that when you make Annabeth mad, like as mad as she is now, there is no getting around being yelled at. But I never knew that she would yell at Athena like that, especially when Athena was already mad.

There was a long silence, and I was sure Annabeth was a goner. I could practically hear the steam coming out of Athena's ears.

"You took it too far mom! Admit it, he didn't deserve what you did!" Annabeth said. I could tell she was trying hard not to cry by her scratchy voice.

"I will not have my own daughter tell me what's right and what's wrong! I hurt him because he hurt you." Athena said that last part too plane. I almost wanted to interrupt them and tell Athena off, but I didn't.

"Did you honestly think I would want you to kill him just because he embarressed me?" Athena was quiet for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that Annabeth would stand up to me like that, I also couldn't believe that Athena actually had a loss for words for the first time.

"Goodbye for now Annabeth." Was all Athena said, before she disappeared. I don't think I've ever seen Annabeth so angry. I was about to run back to my cabin before Annabeth said, "I know your there Percy." Dang it! I was so close.

"Wow." I said quietly, while coming out of my hiding spot.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Not much." I said honestly. "I heard you yelling so I wanted to know what was going on."

"Well..." She trailed off.

"Are you okay?" I asked. But like all of my questions, that was a stupid one. Of course she wasn't.

"I guess." She said. I shook my head.

"No you're not." I said.

The next thing that she did really surprised me. She started to cry, and she ran up and hugged me. I kept trying to get her to calm down by telling her that it was okay, but she didn't stop crying for what seemed like hours.

"Thanks for that, by the way." I said after a while.

"For what?" She asked, in between sobs.

"For sticking up for me to your mother." She let go of me after I said that, still looking uneasy.

"It was a pretty stupid move but-" She shut me up by kissing me. I couldn't say that I was surprised, but I couldn't say I knew that that was coming either. I felt happy knowing that those days in the Infirmary were totally worth it, and I could tell she felt the same way. When she let go of me to get some air, she smiled and gave me a hug. I missed hugging her, which I haven't been able to do in a long time.

We just stood there for a few minutes, completely unaware that the entire Athena cabin was staring at us through there cabin windows.

"About time you two made up!" Malcom yelled from the cabin. Annabeth and I both jumped apart, our faces completely red.

"Enjoying the show?" Annabeth asked with anger filling her voice. I chuckled a bit at that.

"Yep." One of her siblings said, I was unable to tell who though.

"I'll see you..." I began to say.

"Tomorrow?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. She kissed my cheek and I walked back to my cabin.

That was the best night I've slept in months.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that the last part was a little cheesy but I wanted it to be. And If you want another chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! it takes 2 seconds people! And you have to forgive me, the only reason why I got this up today is because I stayed home from school. I was sick, AND ON THE DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY! Life sucks sometimes! But anyway, WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY OR I'LL CRY! PLEASE! and If you don't want another chapter, then I hope you enjoyed this story!**


	14. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**A/N: OKAY! AWSOMEKELLY! WHO HAD AN AWSOME BIRTHDAY YESTURDAY, if anyone's wondering. I'M A TEENAGER NOW! ! Anyway, since a lot of you want another chapter, I'm going to make this story into a sequel. don't worry! it's a completely different story. Well it still has stuff to do with Rachel and the accident but Annabeth and Percy are going to stay together this time. and It has everything to do with percy trying to save Rachel! So if you liked this story I garenty u will like the next one! Well I hope... If it's good. I didn't start it yet and I don't know wha I'll call it. So if you want to read it just look for my username. OK? OK!**

**and THNX to all of the people who wished me a happy BDAY! I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**and if you like the idea of a sequel, or you dont, REVIEW! IT TAKES 30 SECONDS! PLEASWE! and YA i spell pleaswe with a W cus I'M AWSOME!**


	15. What this was really like

**A/N: OK, I know its been a LONG time since u guys saw this story, but after rereading it a few times and looking over at all my miss spellings and bad sentences, i suddenly realized THIS WHOLE THING IS CRAP!**

**I do apoligize for my very crappy story, ive gotten a lot better at writing and I hope that you can all forgive me for writing such CRAP! I hope this story hasnt stopped you from reading any of my other storys.**

**Please read my knew story: Gods vs Gods: The search for the Golden Pheonix. I SWEAR ITS REALLY GOOD AND A LOT BETTER THAN THIS ONE! sooooooo, please review and tell me your own opinion of this story, if u liked it, hated it, ANYTHING! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING! AND BE HONEST! PLEASE!**

**Also, check out my knew one-shot that's coming out tomorrow. its called "We All need sleep."**

**OK?OK!**

**Awsomekelly OUT!**


End file.
